maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Knight at the Museum
Dark Knight at the Museum is a crossover between the Dark Knight Rises and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 16 (68): Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths. Summary Batman freaks out when the displays at the Museum of Television come to life. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ALF_(TV_series) ALF] *Batman *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons the Simpsons] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville Smallville] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer Dora the Explorer] *Gary Oldman *Jim Carrey *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_Forever Batman Forever] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Prisoner_of_Azkaban_(film) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Honeymooners the Honeymooners] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happy_Days Happy Days] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Star Trek] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cosby_Show the Cosby Show] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deal_or_No_Deal_(U.S._game_show) Deal or No Deal] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_(U.S._game_show) Wheel of Fortune] *Jim Henson *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeke_and_Luther Zeke and Luther] *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Zack_%26_Cody the Suite Life of Zack & Cody] *Mr. T *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICarly iCarly] *the Penguin *Poison Ivy *Facebook *Twitter *Commissioner Gordon *the Riddler Characters *Batman *Commissioner Gordon *the Riddler *ALF *Big Bird *Ralph Kramden *Fonzie *Kirk *Spock *Picard *Riker *Klingon *Mr. T *Pat Sajak *the Huxtables *Betty Suarez *Zack and Cody *Zeke and Luther *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dora *Boots *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Clark Kent Transcript (Batman is standing on a rooftop, Bat-Signal is lit) Batman: I saw the signal, commisioner. What's the...WHOA! And I thought I wasn't Sirius Black. Sirius: Huh? Oh, sorry. Wrong movie. (grabs rack of coats, Batman plays with the signal making shadow puppets.) Hmm. I see. Ah, here we go! Gordon: We think the Riddler's gonna hit the Museum of Television tonight. Batman: Did he leave a riddle? Gordon: No, it was his Facenook update. (shows Riddler's Facenook page, his evil chuckle is heard) Batman: We'd better get over there! (jumps off diving board, into the city) (title card: Dark Knight at the Museum) (Museum of Television) Gordon: Are you familiar with the exhibits? Batman: Oh, sure. That's, uh, (Points to Big Bird) Yellow Bird... (Points to Mr. T/B.A. Baracus) Mr. Stripe... (Cuts to Zeke and Luther) Zack and Cody... (Points to "The Fonz") ...aaaand The Hitchhiker. Gordon: You don't watch much TV, do you? Batman: You ''try getting reception in a cave! '''Gordon': Good luck to you. (CLASSIC BATMAN TRANSITION) (Museum of Television, again) Batman: (Holding a flashlight) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-me-me. (Aims flashlight at unexpected thing) What the...? (Sees Big Bird) Holy Henson! (farts, getting Big Bird's attention) Big Bird: (roars) Batman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! (runs down the hall, then behind another exhibit) Spongebob: I'M READY! (Batman punches him) Batman: (pulls out his phone, if you look closely Batman is the wallpaper) Alfred! Everything in this museum comes to life!!! (silence) Alfred?? (scene cuts to Alfred E. Neuman, rather than Alfred Pennyworth, who hangs up the phone) Spongebob: (shown with bruises and other injuries, hands Batman a video screen) I believe this is for you. (cringes in pain) Riddler: Hello, Batman! Riddler here! (Carly and Sam pop up in front of him) Carly: Slash Carly! Sam: And Sam, from iCarly! Riddler: Well, riddle me this! What do you call a fish with no eyes?! Fsh! Get it?! 'Cause it has no "eyes" and "fish" is spelled with an "i." (camera moves away from Riddler to Sam and Carly) Freddie! So help me, if you don't keep the camera on me, I will shove it up your nose! (chuckles) (CLASSIC BATMAN TRANSITION) Batman: I'm gonna need everyone's help in finding the Riddler! Fonz: Ay! (security screens are shown) Batman: Now if we moniter these screens, we'll...(screens change to Dora the Explorer) What the...? Dora: My show's on now! Batman: (grabs remote from Dora, says something in Spanish) (Boots jumps up and slaps Batman) Batman: (slap) Hey! Don't do that agai...(slap) Don't do...(slap) Don't...(slap) Demi Lovato: Hey everyone! The Riddler's in the South hall! Fonz: Ay! Batman: Did my sonar work?! Demi Lovato: No, I follow him on Jitter. (Jitter page is shown, Riddler's evil chuckle is heard again) Batman: TO THE BAT-STAIRS! And by that, I mean the regular stairs. (Everyone rushes to the South hall) Riddler: (holding a remote) Welcome everyone! Welcome! In 11 minutes, I'm gonna BLOW UP this museum! But there's no reason for all ''of you to die! (Big Bird eats Boots the monkey) So I've left you each a TV remote that can kill of the character next to you! '''Fonz': Ay! (Spongebob looks at Demi Lovato, Mr. T looks at The Fonz, Luther looks at Zeke, Dora looks at Big Bird with Boots' tail hanging from his beak) Riddler: (while everybody looks at each other) Press the button, and I'll let the rest of you live! So the riddle is: Which one of you wants it more?! (chuckles) Clark Kent: Not so fast, Riddler! Batman: CLARK KENT?!?! Clark Kent: Your plan is as ridiculous and convaluded as the finale of "Smallville!" And we WON'T stand for it! Batman: Yeah, well, you know, I've actually things under control here, thanks! Clark Kent: Yeah, but now that my show's over, I've got nothing to do. So...Get 'em, gang! (the exhibits charge at Riddler) SpongeBob: I'M READY! (Riddler is shown on the ground, defeated) Clark Kent: Television viewers can rest asure, that as long as there willing to...(explosion, "killing" all of the exhibits) Batman: (holding a remote, implying that he killed the characters) Shove it, Clark. The money's in movies, anyway. (rides off on his Bat-Bike) Trivia *ALF appears for the second time. His first appearance was in Super 80's. *In the actual Christopher Nolan series, the Riddler didn't appear. Also, he resembles Jim Carrey's character from Batman Forever. *The sketch was in development for 2 years. *Gary Oldman played two roles of Commissioner Gordon in the Christopher Nolan series and Sirius Black from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This joke was also used in Yawn Carter. *SpongeBob SquarePants looked the same from Taking Nemo 'and 'WALL·E·NATOR. **or in [[Fart or Chair|'Fart or Chair']]. *Antagonist: the Riddler *Protagonists: Batman, Clark Kent, and the Television Gang *The Penguin and Poison Ivy are referenced on Facenook and Jitter. *this sketch was based on an original version in 2010 with Chris Timmons as animator and originally going to be used in season 1 Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Death Category:DC Comics Parody